starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Mon Mothma
Mon Mothma was a Human female and famous for being one of the most well known leaders of the Rebel Alliance and later the first new chancellor of the New Republic. Biography The Old Republic Star Wars - Bria Tharen Star Wars - Bria Tharen: Chapter 1 She was within the Senate building when Bria Tharen accidently bumped into them. At that time she was joined by fellow Senator Guzz Lanmar of Mon Cala who was so generous to help Bria up. Star Wars - Dark Times Star Wars - Dark Times: Infiltrator She was on Dantooine when Bria Tharen arrived there to gather support for a future operation against the Galactic Empire. Unfortunately she admitted she could not provide the necessary forces for it and could not support it, as much as she did want to. Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars: Echoes Star Wars Echoes: Season 1 As the representative of the Galactic Republic she signed the Galactic Concordance which severely limited and hurt the remnants of the Galactic Empire. The Imperial fleet above Jakku escaped, but Mon Mothma and Gial Ackbar had other things on their mind as they were recalled by Senator Jay Verus to Coruscant to vote on the Military Disarmament Act. When the search parties on Jakku find an abandoned ship that is completedly sealed off, they agree with the researchers that it needs to be investigated and Mon Mothma leaves the oversight to Leia Organa and Han Solo. She then leaves for Coruscant. She and Gial Ackbar arrived on Coruscant where they were met by General Draven, who informed them of the current issue of a few insurrections on Level 1313 and the current issue of the vote on the Military Disarmament Act. She arrives to speak before the Republic Senate, telling them that the war with the Galactic Empire is over but that they face unknown times now, new times. She then allows the voting on the act to commence and in the beginning goes in favor for Mon Mothma. She met with General Draven, telling him that the vote had come to a standstill and that a new vote was scheduled to take place within a few days. She then met Luke Skywalker over holocom with Gial Ackbar and informed him of what had happened with Leia Organa and the sinister ship. Luke warned them to under no circumstance open the ship up and keep him apprised of what was happening. The communication with him broke down. Later when she headed back to the Republic Senate, her speeder was targeted by a sniper that was alligned with the Acolytes of Nox and shot down. The shuttle that carried Mon Mothma and Gial Ackbar was found shot down by the Coruscant Security Police, however there was no trace of Mon Mothma. Ackbar revealed that she had been abducted by a team of dark clad assassins. She was found and reunited by and with Leia Organa and Dr. Andro when the latter two arrived on Coruscant caught and trapped within a sentient ship. She along with Leia and Dr. Andro witnessed the release of the superweapon from the ship and saw it become active, horrified that they could not stop it. Age of the New Republic Star Wars: Aftermath - Shadow's End Mon Mothma was part of the meeting with members including Borsk Fey'lya, Leia Organa and Gial Ackbar when they recieved a message from New Republic Intelligence about a possible attack on the planet Espar. She agreed with Gial and Leia that this might be the first solid lead that the New Republic has on where the Imperial Remnant has disappeared to, and put it to a vote. As the vote had to be unanimous it was cancelled out when Borsk refused to vote for sending a taskforce there and Mon Mothma tells Leia and Gial that her hands are tied. Privately she supported Leia's acquisition of Norra Wexley's crew to investigate but could not speak out on it.